User talk:Atomic Angel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:.Trollsky/Viper's group page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bbun (talk) 03:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Atomic Angel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bbun (talk) 03:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I Cannot Believe You I cannot believe you. That message you left Kyra. What the actual hell, Starry? What the hell did she do to deserve something like that? I know you hate me, and I don't particularly like you either. Kyra is my sister, and I will not sit back and let you hurt her. You have done things to hurt us both. Do you really think that message isn't going to hurt her? How would you feel if you recieved something like that? You don't think, Starry. And that is your problem. I'm sick of watching you hurt people. Let's not even bring up how you've hurt me, because that's another story, but seriously. And stop using "we". You're the only one who feels this much unecessary hatred towards Kyra. You're belitting her and bereating her. Otherwise known as a personal attack on Wikia. Yep. I've talked to Skye, and she agrees with me. That message you left Kyra was personal attack. I don't care what grudge you hold against me, or Kyra. Just leave us alone. I don't want to deal with you anymore. I'm sick of fighting with you. You obviously are being stubborn and refuse to see our points in the issues, so there really isn't any point in continuing these one-sided arguments. Do us both a favor. Cut the crap, and leave me and Kyra alone. I'm asking you for the first and last time. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 03:50, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Just asking... I know this question is random, but... you live in Alaska? 04:27, June 8, 2013 (UTC) That's nice. c: 04:30, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I've always wanted to go to Alaska. =P 04:34, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I have something important to tell you Hey, Starry. I never meant to cause you harm- I really didn't. I know we'll never come to be friends again- and that's fine. I know what I've done, and I want to try to fix it. I'm sorry for everything, and I want to explain in full. I honestly don't know why I've been treating you like shit. You're a wonderful person to be around. You make me smile and giggle, and you helped me when I was down. I don't know what happened. How I acted was unaceptable, uncalled for, and rude. I'm impulsive, and I know that. I've been working on that issue since I was in third grade (so about 5 years, now). I've hurt you, and that's not ok. When all that happened... I don't know why I said what I said to you. You are one of my best friends. Though you may not see me as one of yours, that's how I see you. I've spent time thinking about what I said and did. And I realized that it never should have happened. I want you to know that I'm leaving this message in public, on your talk page to show you that I really mean this. I mean ever single damn word of this. I know I can't be forgiven, but all I ask of you is to understand that I'm sorry. I wish there was a way to say that and have it sound better- more meaningful. Those two words don't always cut it, and I know that, but I'll say them again. I'm sorry, Ayla. I really, sincerely am sorry for what I've done. 19:41, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I too, have something to say I've been trying to phrase this message for the past 10 minutes. I'm still not sure how this is going to sound, but here goes. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I never knew how badly my words hurt. I thought nothing of them, however, I realized they did actually hurt you. I am not one to be insensitive and rude, and I'm sincerely sorry if I've been coming off that way lately. Truth is, I have been quite upset with you, ever since I found out what you've told your parents about me. I really didn't like that, specifically because it's my personal information, and I don't want people knowing, unless I tell them, or I give someone permission to tell them. I do understand why you told your parents, though I am not sure what I've done wrong. I remember asking you for permission to vent, or something along those lines. You could've easily said no. Then again, that is the past. It is over. My life has gotten better, but not that much, though I don't vent as much. I've started to keep things bottled up, and the only person who I usually vent to is my boyfriend. My actions from the past six months, I'm not fond of. I would easily take them back if I could. You were, and I still think of you as, a very close friend to me. I remember the day I was persuading you to make your avatar a photo of yourself. And the whole "Ready to get Xtreme?" thing? I remember all the good moments we've had together. I'm really, sincerely sorry, for everything, Ayla. This comes from the bottom of my heart. I know that what I've done is horrid, and I'm ashamed of how cruel I can be. I've done my best to become a better person, and I'm working on it every day. I don't know if we can be friends again, but I really hope so, because I would like to be your friend. Please know, that I'm sincerely sorry. And, I'd like you to have this. http://www.iaza.com/work/130610C/iaza14405489271500.png I made it this morning, I guess you could say it's Hawkpaw. I know the description doesn't match, but I didn't know her description while I was making it. I will always be there for you, and you can always count on me for anything. I know what it feels like, what yu're going through. I've been through it, and some parts of it, I still am going through. I just realized that this message is getting lengthy. I'm sorry, Ayla. -- Neha. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: So, may I propose that we start fresh? I'd like to put everything behind us, because carrying all those past fights is emotionally hard for us both. Excuse me if I phrase this wrong, it's 6:45 AM, and I'm typing this before I have to leave for school. x3 I'd like to start fresh, and leave everything inthe past. Is that okay with you? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 10:48, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: That message was not taken personally at all, actually. I agree with everything in it. Starry, I hope we can build up our friendship again, and keep it that way. I promise you I'll do the best I can. I'm not one to break promises, ask Neha. x3. Anyway, I look forward to the coming months. c: 19:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC)